Addict
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Zoro merebut wine mahal yang baru Sanji beli,apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? warning: OOCness.


Sanji bersandar ke railing di dek sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam,memandang seorang (marimo?) Berambut hijau,topless sedang mengangkat barbel seberat beberapa puluh kilogram.

'Dasar rumput laut,sok sekali gayanya di depan Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan. Pasti ia ingin mencari muka. Huh,apa-apaan. Tidak akan kubiarkan marimo ini merebut hati gadis-gadis manisku tersayang,meski sampai mulut harimau sekalipun.'

Pikir Sanji penuh dendam. Mata biru langitnya memandang tubuh berotot Zoro yang terus melanjutkan latihannya,tidak peduli pada Sanji ataupun para wanita berpakaian rok mini dan tank-top ketat di hari yang cukup panas di Thousand Sunny.

Luffy sedang memancing ikan bersama Usopp,cukup berkonsentrasi (maksudnya,memandang ikan dan membayangkan mereka dibuat sashimi). Franky mengatakan ingin membuat sesuatu yang SUPER dan kabur ke bengkel,meninggalkan Sanji,Zoro,Nami dan Robin di dek.

Sanji baru saja menyajikan parfait stroberi kepada gadis-gadis sambil menyanyikan gombal-gombalan.

Nami dan Robin terkikik karena tingkah Sanji dan berterimakasih kepadanya.

Zoro berlatih dan tak menghiraukan menghiraukan mereka semua.

'Memang sih,kalau dilihat-lihat,si marimo sial ini lebih macho dan keren daripada aku. Dan,kuakui dia memang agak lebih tampan. Arggggh,kalau begini,apa jadinya reputasiku sebagai koki tertampan di kapal ini!' Air mata komikal Sanji mengalir deras. Nami dan Robin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hei"

Hening.

"Hei!"

Masih. Hening.

"Koki genit."

"A-apaa? Rumput laut busuk!" Sanji baru menyadari ada yang memanggilnya.

" masih punya sake?"

Sanji mengangguk.

"Aku ambil ya" Zoro langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Oi! Tidak!"

Sanji mengejar Zoro.

Merasa ada yang mengejar,Zoro pun lari sekuat tenaga.

Sampai di dapur,Zoro mengambil botol wine yang ada di meja dapur sekaligus membuka paksa dan meminum isinya beberapa teguk.

Sanji baru tiba di depan pintu dapur,melihat Zoro dengan sebotol wine mahal yang baru ia beli saat mereka berhenti di salah satu pulau.

"Wine-ku yang berharga! Wine mahal yang baru kubeli dengan menabung sedikit demi sedikit!"

Teriak Sanji dari pintu dapur. Kemudian matanya bertatapan dengan Zoro.

Zoro agak terlihat gugup.

"K-kau..."

Sanji bersiap mengamuk.

"O-oi! Tunggu dulu! Aku minta maaf!"

Pause.

Zoro minta maaf?

Hari apa ini?

April mop?Sudah lewat.

"A-apa katamu?" Tanya Sanji,merasa dikhianati oleh pendengarannya sendiri.

Zoro,menekap mulut dengan tangannya,merasa dikhianati oleh mulutnya. Matanya melebar. Pipinya memerah.

Sanji menyadari hal itu.

'Kenapa si marimo terlihat berbeda ya?jadi lebih...manis! Iya,manis! Imutnyaaa!'

Selewat beberapa saat,Zoro berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf meminum wine-mu yang berharga itu. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Hah?"

"Iya!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi baik begini,marimo?biasanya kau malah menyalahkanku balik."

Zoro jadi malu sekaligus agak kesal.

"Dasar koki genit sialan,sudah bagus aku mau mengganti wine bulukmu itu."

Kontan Sanji tertawa ngakak,

"Hahahahahahaha! Ini baru marimo yang aku kenal." Dia memandang Zoro,tanpa sengaja langsung ke gelap bertemu biru terang selama beberapa saat.

"Koki genit."

"Marimo jelek."

"Banci."

"Rumput laut."

Zoro memandang Sanji selama beberapa saat,seolah memikirkan apakah sebaiknya ia melempar Sanji atau dirinya sendiri kelaut

Kadang kita tercabik antara keinginan untuk membunuh orang lain atau bunuh diri,dan Zoro jelas sedang mengalami hal itu.

Sanji terus menatap mata Zoro. Ada sesuatu yang ia sukai dari kedalaman mata hijau itu,entah apa. Perasaan hangat yang tidak jelas selalu menyelimutinya jika matanya bertemu dengan Zoro. Tapi,Zoro adalah musuhnya yang terbesar di kapal ini,jelas ia tidak bisa memandang Zoro seperti memandang seorang gadis saat candle light dinner. Dan lagi,mahkluk satu ini bukanlah seorang gadis,melainkan laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan bernafsu begitu?"

Sanji tersentak.

"A-apa! Hati-hati kalau bicara,marimo!"

Dada Sanji memanas.

'Apa-apaan ini?kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini didekat si marimo?'

Zoro tersenyum,berkata,"dasar alis aneh," kemudian menghenyakkan diri di sofa sambil membawa botol berisi wine Sanji.

"Hei,wine ini enak sekali. Apa namanya?"

Sanji ikut duduk di samping Zoro walaupun kesal karena baru dikatai alis aneh. "Heh,orang tidak elit macam kau tidak mungkin tahu.".

"apa namanya?" Zoro tidak mengacuhkan Sanji.

"Chateau petrovi."

"Apa itu?"

"Nama wine yang kau minum,bodoh."

Sanji menggelengkan kepala atas kelambatan berpikir marimo satu ini.

"Hn."

Zoro kembali meneguk wine tersebut.

Sanji memperhatikan wajahnya. Sejujurnya,rumput laut ini cukup tampan juga,bentuk bibirnya bagus,bulu matanya panjang.

Wajah Zoro terlihat sangat menikmati wine yang diminumnya.

Sanji jadi tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah,aku berikan wine itu padamu."

Zoro terlihat syok.

"a-apa?"

"Wine itu untukmu,tampan."

Wajah Zoro memerah. Sanji nyengir semakin lebar.

"Wajahmu memerah ,marimo. Apa kau segitu senangnya dipuji olehku?"

"Jangan bercanda. Tapi terimakasih untuk winenya."

Sanji menaikkan satu alis ketika wajah Zoro mendekat ke arahnya

"Kalau mau bilang terimakasih tidak usah-umph-"

Bibir Sanji ditekan oleh bibir Zoro.

Tubuh Sanji tertutupi oleh tubuh sejak kapan posisinya jadi berubah. Zoro berbaring dia atas tubuh Sanji di sofa dapur.

Lidah Zoro menjilat bibir bawah Sanji,meminta izin untuk masuk.

Sanji tanpa sadar terbawa ritme Zoro,membuka mulutnya. Lidah Zoro memasuki rongga hangat yang ternyata adalah mulut Sanji,menyusuri dan mengingat setiap incinya.

Sanji mendesah ke dalam mulut Zoro,merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah sana.

"A-ahhn.."

Sanji bisa merasakan rasa wine dari mulut Zoro. Rasanya benar-benar lezat,lebih lezat dari segala wine yang pernah ia coba. Bukan hanya rasa wine,ada rasa asli Zoro yang benar-benar Sanji suka. Saliva milik Zoro terasa seperti mint di lidah Sanji,dan Sanji sangat menginginkan lebih dari rasa itu. Lidah Zoro bertarung dengan lidah Sanji dengan lembut,merasakan nikotin dari mulut si koki genit. Tangan kirinya berada di sebelah kepala Sanji,sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang langsing milik Sanji. Zoro adalah yang pertama yang memecah ciuman itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam,wajahnya agak memerah menahan nafsu yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya memandang Sanji yang terbaring di bawahnya. Sanji hanya bisa menatap Zoro dengan shock. "Kenapa kau menciumku?",tanya Sanji tanpa bisa ditahan. Zoro menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan dada bidang Sanji,bukan hal yang bagus,hanya membuatnya lebih menginginkan pria yang sedang terbaring di bawahnya. "Maafkan aku." Hanya itu jawaban yang Sanji terima. Zoro langsung menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Sanji dan lari keluar. Sanji menatap pintu dengan syok. 


End file.
